Beautiful Mess
by Mrs.EdwardCullenWannabe
Summary: Katherine or Kat Parker just ended a messy relationship with a guy named Derrick and she's not sure whether she's ready to open her heart up again.  But what happens when Embry Call comes along and imprints on her? Embry/OC
1. get up  and brush your damn teeth

**A/N: I heard the song "Beautiful Mess" by Miranda Cosgrove and I just fell in love with it. It also inspired something in me. So here we go.**

**Summery: Katherine or Kat Parker just ended a messy relationship with a guy named Cole and is not sure whether she's ready to open her heart up again. But what happens when Embry Call comes along and imprints on her?**

**Beautiful Mess**

**A Twilight FanFic**

**Chapter One: "You need to get up, shower, and brush your damn teeth."**

**In Your Shadow I fade**

**It's a beautiful mess you made**

**You've had your fun and games**

**I love you**

**To you that means so much less**

**You're like a tear in my brand new dress**

**It's a beautiful mess**

**Miranda Cosgrove**

I hate my life and I have a right to. I also have a right to not leave my room for three days straight. It's all because of a guy too. Men _suck_…just like my life. Downstairs, I can hear the doorbell ring and my mother going to answer it.

"Oh, hello Dana," Mom greets my best friend Dana Larson.

"Hi Mrs. Parker. Is Kat here?"

"Sure. She's upstairs in her room. You can go and see her if you want. Try and get her out of bed. She's been in her room for the past three days just moping. My poor baby…getting her heart broken and all…."

"I'll try my best to cheer her up Mrs. Parker. I have a special technique."

"Thank you Dana."

And then I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Dana's probably wearing her lace up combat boots. As the door to my room opens I peek from under my covers and learn that I was right. Dana _is _wearing her lace up combat boots.

"Kat?"

"What?" I moan.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

What does she mean what am I doing? Isn't it obvious?

"Lying in bed brokenhearted," I moan so more.

"But why? Derrick was a jerk and so doesn't deserve him so _stop_," she comes and plops down on the bed beside me and pulls back the covers for emphasis on the stop, "wasting you tears on him."

I look into the assuring hazel eyes of my best friend.

"I know…but _I still love him_," I sobbed."

"I know honey. But how will you ever meet someone who really loves you back if your lying in your bed all day _moping_?" Dana reasoned logically. "It's time for you to get back in the game honey."

I sit up straight for a moment then slump and sniff. Dana offers me an assuring smile and I manage to give her one back. Then she opens her arms wide and we hug. I pull back.

"Thanks D."

"Welcome K."

Dana hands me a tissue box and I blow my nose.

"Hey, what about my job at Dinah's Diner?" I ask as I crumple the tissue in my hand.

Dana grins. "I told Dinah that you'd be back by tomorrow."

I laugh. "Oh, so you just knew that a few words of encouragement from you would get me out of this bed?"

Dana shook her head. "No but I was hoping."

I smiled at her. How awesome is she?

"Well did I miss anything at school?"

Dana shook her head. "Nope…not really. It's been a slow three days."

I nod.

"And a lonely three days too. It's embarrassing sitting by myself at lunch." She smacks me playfully on the shoulder.

I laugh. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Dana nods. "S'okay. Now come on," Dana says hoping up.

I look up at her. "What?"

"You need to get up, shower, and brush your damn teeth. You look and smell _awful_."

I raised an eyebrow. Leave it to Dana to say whatever's on her mind.


	2. Veggie burgers, smexy guys, and Kim

**Beautiful Mess**

**A Twilight FanFic**

**Chapter Two: Veggie burgers, smexy guys, and Kim **

**I feel crazy while you seem sane**

**I saw lightning but you just see rain**

**I hear music**

**That's my heart being played**

**In your shadow I fade**

**It's a beautiful mess you made**

**-Beautiful Mess by Miranda Cosgrove **

"Smell that fresh air!" Dana sniffed for emphasis. "Aren't you glad you finally got your lazy ass out of bed?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Thank you Dana," I said dead paned.

"Your welcome," she grinned at me.

It was the next day and Dana and I were walking to school together like we usually did. I didn't want to admit it but the fresh air did smell better then the musty smell of me under my covers from not "getting out of bed, showering, and brushing my damn teeth" as Dana had put it.

"So what's been going on at school while I've been gone?"

Dana shook her head. "Nothing much. Just like I told you yesterday."

"Well, what about work? Is Aunt Dinah mad about me missing three days?"

Dinah's not my real aunt but she _is_ Dana's.

Dana shook her head again. "Nah. She was concerned about you actually. She said that she knew what you were going through. The same thing apparently happened to her in college before she met my Uncle Ernie."

"Interesting."

"It kind of was. The guy she dated before Uncle Ernie was named Tom-that's short for Thomas. He proposed to her and she said yes but then after the proposal there was no spark and he started acting like a real ass. So yeah. She dumped the dude and met Uncle Ernie and you know the rest."

I nodded. "That proves it."

Dana frowned. "What proves what?"

"That mostly all men suck."

Dana shook her head. "Oh Kitty-Kat. Don't let one chum bum you out."

I shrugged. Soon we made it to school and were walking through the parking lot when it suddenly felt as though everyone was looking at me and whispering about me. I bit my red lipstick covered bottom lip and stopped, clutching onto Dana's arm. She stopped too and looked at me confused.

"DeeDee. I don't think I can do this. It's like everybody is whispering and staring at me."

Dana rolled her eyes. "I don't think they are K and even if so…what of it?"

"Well, Dana, everyone has probably heard of me and you-know-who breaking up." 

"So?"

"Well, what if he's here today with you-know-who-else?"

Dana shook her head and rolled her eyes again before grabbing me fiercely by the shoulders. "Katherine! You need to get a hold of yourself! He doesn't control your emotions anymore! You're a _free _freakin woman! GEEZ!"

I just stared at her for a moment. "I was actually expecting comfort but, um, I guess…."

"No! You don't just _guess_! No more comfort, okay? I mean, yeah, what happened with Cole…that's pretty suckish but _honestly _he's moved on…why can't you?" Dana sighed and glanced down at her purple converse then looked back up at me with a much softer look and tone. "You…are…_so_ much stronger than this. Sweetie, why love him if to him that means _so _much less?"

I looked away. "I know. He just…he's left me in…just _such a mess_…and I'm not sure how to clean it up."

Dana pursed her lips then smiled. "In time…even the cheapest of laundry detergents can remove a heavy stain."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Dee."

We hugged then made our way inside the building. As we walked to my locker I heard very audibly-and I'm sure Dana did too-someone whisper about me.

"Yeah, that's the chick that Cole dumped. I don't know what he saw in her in the first place though…."

My spirits dropped and my shoulders drooped. Dana didn't say anything till we got to my first period class.

"Hey Kit-Kat?" she asked before just before I opened the door to the classroom. 

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Don't listen to that wench. You're beautiful. So just take a deep breath and screw all the haters." She gave me a crooked smile before turning and walking down the hall to her own first period class. I smiled. See? This is why we're best friends.

When I got near the end of 4th period (History by the way) I was starting to miss the comfort yet musty smell of under my covers. I zoned out of the lesson that Coach Cox was teaching and-oh who am I kidding? I've _been _zoned out of the lesson that Coach Cox was teaching-began doodling on the cover of my notebook. Just random stuff like: stars, Saturn, cute alien space ships, and adorable aliens to match the cute alien space ships…stuff like that.

It was a few minutes before Coach Cox said loudly, "So get started. You have the rest of the period to finish the assignment. That's _fifteen minutes _and I _don't _want to hear your voices." I looked up from my doodling. Coach Cox went over to his desk and began typing on his ancient computer.

I looked around trying to catch someone's eye so that I could mouth to them "What's the assignment?"

I finally looked at the studious looking girl sitting beside me. I think her name was Kim and I only knew that much because constant rumors were swimming around school about her dating one of the members of the Quileute "gang" as other people who didn't like them called them. I guess I could understand some of them not liking them or the girls who dated them because of jealousy issues. Those guys were _buff_! And really hot…. *blushes* They all looked to either be twenty-two or twenty-one but they were actually in the middle of their junior year like me and Dana.

"Kim," I whispered to her.

She looked up and then at me. "Yes?" she whispered back.

"Um, what's the assignment?"

"Um, page 203; check up questions 1-13."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

I leaned down to look in my back pack for my paper binder. I opened it. Empty. Darn. I looked up. "Kim?"

She smiled at me again. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I borrow some paper? I would use my folder but Coach Cox can't stand the paper bits on the margin when you rip it out." I rolled my eyes.

Kim giggled quietly before handing me two sheets of paper.

"Thank you and sorry for bothering you," I whispered, straightening my back.

Kim shrugged. "No problem."

Kim seemed like a nice girl. Soon, fifteen minutes passed, I finished the assignment, handed it in, the bell rang, and I left for lunch.

Dana and I met before walking in the cafeteria together.

"How was first through forth period?" she asked me.

I blew air slightly lifting my long bangs (Which ended right around my eyebrows. The sides are slightly longer than the hair in front, adding a gentle frame to my face. I have styled the bangs slightly under thanks to a new style that Dana taught me.)

"Boring," I answered her. "I'm _starving_. Thank God it's lunch time."

Dana laughed and ran a hand through her side bangs though they just flopped perfectly back in place. Her hair really just takes care of itself. Dana went to go sit at our regular lunch table and I went to get my lunch at the lunch line. I ended up standing beside Kim.

"Hey Kim," I greeted her.

She turned to face me and grinned at me. "Hey!" Then she frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I know you name."

I smiled back at her. "Oh, it's Kat."

She nodded and looked like she was thinking about it for a second. "What's that short for? Kathleen, Katrina, Katherine?"

I nodded at Katherine.

"Katherine…" she said sounding out my name. She nodded appreciatively. "That's a very pretty name. What does it mean? Do you know?"

"Oh, it means pure."

"That's really nice and Kat is an awesome nick-name for it too."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Kim nodded back. "Your welcome."

"So is Kim short for Kimberly?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah. Um, it means "royal forest" which has to do with some Old English explanation though you probably don't want to hear about that. I mean, you _obviously_ don't like history."

I laughed and so did she.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess," Kim said as she retrieved her veggie burger and fries and left for her own table before she left she gave me a good bye smile. I retrieved my own veggie burger and fries, paid for my meal, and went to go sit by Dana.

"Was that Kim? Jared's-who is one of the many hot members of the Quileute "gang"-girlfriend?" Dana asked me, biting into her apple.

"Yeah, we have history together. I had zoned out and didn't hear the assignment so I had to ask her for it and borrow some paper."

Dana nodded then looked around me. I looked behind me to see what she was staring at…the Quileute "gang".

"She is solucky…being surrounded by all of those smexy guys…." Dana sighed dreamily.

"Dana," I scorned, "she has a boyfriend."

Dana shrugged. "But still…not fair."

I laughed and bit into my veggie burger.

Dana shook her head at me and bit into the turkey sandwich. "I don't see why you don't like meat."

I raised an eyebrow. "Third grade, remember? Field trip to the slaughter house?"

Dana's mouth formed an "o". "That's right. I got over it."

I shrugged then looked at the Quileute "gang's" table again. I caught one of their eyes. He looked at me and scowled. I looked back at Dana.

"Hey, if you ever date one of the Quileute "gang" guys, be sure to not date the one that looks like he wants to bite everybody's head off."

Dana glanced behind her quickly then back at me and shrugged. "I don't know…I like my men passionate."

I laughed and took another bite of my veggie burger.


End file.
